Gay and in love with Draco Malfoy
by Qayin
Summary: Harry has a girlfriend, Draco is just much funnier, brilliant and hot. Especially hot and their shared history of shagging each other senseless doesn't really help to let him go.
1. Chapter 1

Harry James Potter had a girlfriend. She was head-over-heals in love with him. Harry really liked her for she was smart, funny, caring, charming and very beautiful. He was in love with her.

He had to be, he told himself more than once.

Ginny really cared for him and he cared about her.

Yes, Harry James Potter had a girlfriend, who he loved.

He loved Ginny Weasley and not Draco Malfoy! Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Draco Malfoy! No, not Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley!

Malfoy was just a friend. A very close, beautiful, hot friend who Harry had shagged more times then he could count. Even more times Draco had shagged him. But they were only friends, because Harry had a girlfriend, a girlfriend who he never had had sex with and an extremely hot friend who he had had sex with more or less every time they had crossed each others paths.

But that was in the past and now they wouldn't jump at each other and rip of each others clothes, the first one to get naked being the one that got nailed up the nearest wall and fucked roughly. Nope, that was all history and would never happen again. That was the thoughts that crossed Harrys mind while he waited for the arrival of Draco's train. Draco would never fuck Harry's brains out or lick away his troubles or torture his flesh or… "No! Don't think about it!" Harry's brain demanded. "Don't think about his pale, slender shoulders that you're not allowed touching with your lips and don't think about his arse that you will never grab and _do NOT _think about his fulfilled lips that never will be wrapped around your c… _STOP IT!"_ Harry moved from one leg to the other trying to shake of the unwished delight that was starting to show. Damn him and his arse!

"Please Draco, show up here and look like Ron!" Harry hopped at the same moment he saw a tall, black wearing young man step out of the train that Harry hadn't even noticed arriving and he immediately recognized the platinum-blond Slytherin.

But since that Draco had the ability to suck attention to him that wasn't really a surprise for Harry, who had in all fairness seen him so many times… _"STOP IT, I SAID!!!" _ Instead of stand there and think about old times or sulk over that Draco was even hotter now then he had been last time Harry'd seen him, he moved closer to meet him up.

Draco only had a black bag over his shoulder and looked surprisingly… "mugglish"… not wearing a wizard-robe or tight leather pants and shirt, that seemed to be Draco's two choices of clothes and right now Harry was very grateful for that.

If Malfoy had shown up in leather than Harry would have forgotten all of what he had told himself about Malfoy being history and had probably raped him right there and then.

Draco, the sick perv, would probably have enjoyed it and after Harry had finished then himself would have been raped by the other boy.

So knowing that Harry, even if he enjoyed being a surten someone's bitch, would not like prison he was thankful that Malfoy only wore black jeans and a black t-shirt with some white mark that looked like it had disappeared in the laundry for some years ago. "I didn't know that Draco owned such clothes…" he thought to himself when Draco suddenly stood in front of him.

"Lo, Potter." Draco said and smiled, showing his perfect white teeth.

Harry greeted his old lover by staring at him, looking like a bloody idiot and his mouth turned into the Sahara-desert. Draco looked rather pleased with himself and just laughed. "Hi Draco! It's a pleasure to meet you again!" He answered himself and his grin grew bigger when Harry flushed.

"It is!" Harry told the Slytherin when he remembered how to speak. "Damn, I thought we agreed that you were over this Potter!" His brain yelled at him but he ignored it and smiled shyly towards Malfoy instead.

Malfoy shock his head and threw his free hand out and smiled.

"Well, don't I get a hug?" He asked and laughed when Harry turned redder then what he already were and Harry gave him a stiff and embarrassed embrace before throwing himself out of Draco's arms again.

Draco raised one fine eyebrow towards him and smiled mockingly at him. "So…" Draco started looking around to make sure no one heard them. "What yaa think of my muggle-outfit?" He asked curiously. Harry swallowed hard a couple of times, still feeling the rests of the desert in his mouth before answering.

"It's nice. Looks very muggle-like!" He said reassuringly and Draco shined up.

"Really? 'Cause I had to conjure my leather-pants to this." He said tapping his legs. Harrys eye grew wide.

"You… you're wearing the leather-pants?" He asked.

"Yapp!" Draco answered and then pointed at his stomach that Harry knew was hard as hell 'cause of his amazing muscles and he suppressed the urge to caress it. "And this," Draco spoke as if he didn't notice the raw animal look Harry was giving him. "This is my black shirt that is, you know, held together by all those leather-bands…"Draco struggled to explain. Harry could only nod 'cause the bare thought of Draco's famous shirt that reviled so much pale skin of his was so arousing that he made a growling sound in the back of his throat. "That's it! How the hell could you be over _him?!" _His brain demanded to know. "Screw what's-her-name! Fuck him! Love him! For god's sake, make him fuck you! Force him into you! Do whatever it takes!" The brain told him. Oh god, how much he wanted to touch those muscles of his with his bare hands. "No, Draco is just a friend! A friend!!!"A rational voice said in his head. "You have a girlfriend! How many times do I have to remind you? It's a… oh, wow… he's wearing that shirt… *drool*"

"Ehm… Potter? You alright?" Draco asked the moment he realized that sweet, innocent Potter was looking very strange and wasn't with his conversation anymore. Harry looked up at the taller boy, slightly confused, like he had had a long talk with himself.

"Yeah." He said and then pointed at his shirt, innocently touching the fabric."What does it say?" He wanted to know and Draco laughed in his mind. So typical of Potter to loose everything just because of a mark he didn't understand.

"Nothing, really." Draco said, shocking his head. "I've just made if up so it would look muggle-like. Sort of made it look old so no one would wonder."

"Oh, okay…" Harry said his fingers still touching the shirt. "Looks really cool!" He added and blushed again.

"Thanks!" Draco said and took one step back from the other boy, a little uneasy. Harry cleared his throat and looked around the platform.

"So… how was riding with the muggles then?" He asked while he stole Draco's bag and twitched his head against the doors in order to make Draco follow.

"Hum… yeah, it was… nice…" Draco said when he catches up with Harry. "I… a… sort of fell a sleep, you know, and then like three hours ago I woke up and yelled; I don't want to go back to school! Luckily enough I realized that I wasn't before I got to the window so I could throw myself out of it." Harry laughed.

"Lucky you!" He said. Draco snorted the Malfoy-snort.

"Yes…" He answered and rolled his eyes. The two boys became silent. Around them muggles was hurrying to catch their trains and they shuffled through the crowed. "So…" Draco started "… how've you been?" He asked.

Harry thought for a moment.

"You know… good." He said.

"Ah." Draco nodded. "And how's the charming ms Weasley?" He asked casual. "Does he sound jealous?" Harry thought wondering.

"She's fine…" He answered. Draco nodded once again and Harry stared at the blond boy as discreet as he could.

"So, how is life at the new apartment?" Malfoy wanted to know. Harry pulled his shoulders.

"Better then at the Dursleys." He said grinning at that.

"Can imagine!" Draco said. "Has Weasley moved in yet then?"

"Yes, for like a week ago." Harry answered and wondered why he sounded so bitter. He loved Ginny, remember?

"And you get time alone, without her family?" Draco laughed and Harry glared at him.

"Play nicely, Draco!" He demanded, pretending to be his father. This time Harry was the one glared at and he laughed. "But how about you?" He asked. "How've you been?"

Draco sighed

"You mean despite that my father has died because he was a follower of a total maniac and mother is in St. Mungo after a nervous breakdown?" He asked. Harry got uneasy.

"Sorry…" he struggled. "Didn't think..." Draco pulled his shoulders.

"It's cool." He reassured him.

"How is your mother then?" Harry asked feeling like a jerk.

Draco stared at him, his gray eyes penetrating his own green ones.

"She's bad." Draco confided in Harry. "She screams all night after father and Voldemort, doesn't speak at day and last time I visited her she flew at me, spitted me in the face and blamed me for fathers death." Draco looked like he'd aged 50 years at that moment and Harry stopped walking and gave him a hug, this time gentle and warm and Draco twitched a little in surprise before he melted and allowed Harry to hold him. Harry knew how important Lucious Malfoy had been to the other boy and even if he'd been a cruel, evil bastard to the world to Draco he had been different. Caring, supporting, loving even and to be accused of killing that person by his own mother must have been horrible.

To never have had parent was terrible enough so to have known them, known why you loved them and why it mattered so much what they thought of you and then see only hatred towards you in their eyes, that couldn't Harry even begin to understand how it felt.

He could only know as much as possible about how he felt and try to comfort Draco the way he had wanted someone else to comfort him.

"_I'm_ not going to break down, you know!" Draco said eventually when Harry had held him a long time and had no plans of letting go.

Harry broke away.

"Right!" He said and smiled excusing. "But what do the doctors say?" Harry asked and started to walk again. "'Bout her, I mean!"

Draco walked next to him and looked right ahead.

"It's sort of what they don't say…" Draco answered slowly. "They never say that she's getting better only that she's not getting worse, which is good, I suppose, but…"

"… it's harder to see the point in it then." Harry closed for him.

"Yeah…" Draco nodded without looking at Harry. "It's so hard that last time I was there I felt like I should write myself in for a depression of my own." He said and Harry gripped his hand. For the first time they had started talking about the subject Draco looked at him and Harry realized that his eyes were full of pain before they turned to normal and Draco raised one eyebrow. "It was a joke, Potter!" He said but Harry knew better. Yet he only nodded, but squished Draco's hand before letting it go

"Good, 'cause if you're at St. Mungo's, then who will annoy me, make fun of me and laugh at my misery at Hogwarts?" Harry asked and received a smile from Malfoy.

"You know, that was exactly my thought!" The Slytherin told him and Harry laughed. "But then, you have a girlfriend now… you won't have time for me anymore…" Draco sneered. Harry suppressed the urge to jump in front of a train and only snorted, using the Malfoy-snort as guidance to make it prefect.

"Malfoy, I've never had time for you and that hasn't stopped you before, now has it?" Harry asked him and Malfoy snorted with him, clearly amused.

"Well that's true…" He said grinning at him. "You are rather easy!" He told the other boy.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Harry asked, faking to be outraged.

Draco laughed.

"You're so easily distracted." Draco told him and forced an annoying hair loop away from his angel-sculptured face.

"Only around you…" Harry mumbled under his breath and repeated lauder "No, I'm not!"

Draco laughed and flashed his long eyelashes towards Harry.

"Of course you're not!" Draco reassured him when he clearly believed otherwise.

Groaning Harry tried to take a swing at the other boy but as the excellent quidditch-seeker Malfoy was he easily avoided the punch at the same moment as they came outside.

Harry, still playing upset decided that they should take a cab despite the fact that Draco was seventeen and allowed to use magic. "It'll do him good doing it the muggle-way!" He thought to himself. And besides, if they were to apparate, Harry had to move very close to the one who could do it legally, "and better…", and that wouldn't work well for Harry even if it would only be for a couple of seconds.

It was very bright outside and when the early morning-sun found Draco's hair it immediately started to play with it, welcoming it to London and would from that moment on crave to touch it and make it shimmer in white and gold. "It can't be natural to be jealous at the sun for touching a friend's hair." Harry told himself and forced his green eyes to look away from Draco's hair before he started to pick a fight with the sun for making _HIS _Draco's hair look so dashing. "_His _Draco? Since when?" The brain wanted to know. "Will you stop plotting against me?!" Harry yelled at it. "Unthankful wanker…" his brain muttered. "Okay, I'm a maniac! I'm totally crazy!" Harry determined and started to wave his hand for a taxi.

"_What _are you doing?!" Draco demanded to know, acting like he didn't realize that the sun had become his personal stalker. "Sure, Potter! _The sun_ is the stalker… yapp, you're acting absolutely normal, you bloody freak!" His brain said.

Ignoring his brain and the bloody sun he just frowned.

"What's it look like, Malfoy?" He asked the other boy who probably wasn't safe near Harry.

Malfoy snorted.

"Well, if I didn't expect higher of you, I'd say you're trying to get hold of one of those muggle-cars that has a driver…" Draco told him and Harry laughed at Draco's explanation of taxi's.

"Sorry to disappoint you mate, but that is what I'm doing." He said, annoyed that every cab just drove past him. Then again, it was a busy Thursday and many people, looking rather wealthier than Harry himself was standing at the sidewalk, also eager to get hold of one.

"Why?" Draco wanted to know. Harry turned around, facing the Slytherin.

"So we can get home." Harry said in a kindergarten-voice.

Draco blinked a couple of times.

"You do realize that we're wizards, Harry?" He asked, truly concerned since he used Harrys first name instead of Potter. . Harry sighed.

"That I'm well aware of." He answered him. Draco continued to stare at him.

"You know I'm seventeen, right?" He asked.

"Yes Draco, I know you're seventeen, I gave you a birthday-present, remember?"

"Which was brilliant, by the way!" Draco added nodding before going serious again. "But then; Why do you wave after cars then when we can just apparate at your place?" Harry frowned again, "Because if I get close to you I might loose all self-control I've ever had." He thought and answered "Because you've never been at my place and I don't really approve of the idea of being ripped to shreds when you're trying to get there!" Harry said, actually sounding pretty logical. Draco stared offended at him.

"Excuse me, but this is I, the amazing Draco Malfoy, you're talking about. Not Weasley!" He said. "You'll be arriving in the exact same state as you're in now, I assure you!" Draco said.

Harry glared at him.

"Draco…" He warned but if Draco Malfoy had got an idea it was likely that he would see it through.

"I'm not using those muggle-infected things as a transportation-device!" Draco stated loudly.

"Draco…" Harry said, jumping from one leg to the other.

"It's bad enough I had to ride the muggle-train!" The princess complained. "If you wanna go fluxing around the entire town that's up to you, but I'm apparition to your apartment." They stared at each other for a moment. "Are you coming or not?" Eventually Draco wanted to know. Leaving Draco out of his sight was not an option, but getting close to him was not really a good idea, that either, but the thought of Draco apparate right into his living room all alone and probably then meeting Ginny gave him no choice.

"Yes your highness…" Harry muttered and Draco grinned.

"Good puppy!" He said reaching out and pattered the smaller boy on the head.

"Draco…" Harry started as they walked towards an alley where they could escape interested looks so they got time to disapparate.

"Yes?"

"Don't you ever call me that again!" He said and Draco laughed.

"Can't make any promises." Draco told him and pulled Harry close the moment they got into the side-alley. "Now this feels oddly familiar, don't you think?" He asked and smiled down at the other boy.

Again Harrys mouth turned in to a desert and he cursed himself when all he could do was to nod at Draco. Draco smirked and pulled out his wand. "Any last words?" He asked and then pulled his shoulders. "Just in case!" he grinned and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Just get us there anytime in the close future!" He demanded and Draco sighed.

"Yes, my pet! You are so demanding!"

"Pet?!" Harry yelled and when they apparate he just stared at Draco, the voice of his scream all died out and only the two of them knew about it.

"So, have you all pieces where they should be?" Draco asked sneering.

Harry suddenly realized how extremely close he was to Malfoy and embarrassed he stepped away. "Oh yes! _All_ pieces where the should be…" The brain said tormented.

"Why yes, it appears that I do!" Harry decided to answer instead. He smiled a little. "Good job Malfoy!" He added and Draco glared at him.

"Well, yes, of course!" He said and started to look around in the soft, green-colored room. Harry knew that everything in this place didn't match Malfoy usual standard but he didn't even show surprise or disliking that he normally would have.

All Harry could do was trying not to stare at the other boy. "You loose!" His eyes said. "God you're disturbed, Potter!" His brain said. Draco looked at the ceiling, the floor and the furniture's and he was so beautiful. His gray-silver eyes that always had reminded Harry of the moon watched closely the brown, second-hand leather couch that Harry had bought, not 'cause he couldn't afford a new one but because it was the most comfortable piece of furniture Harry had ever sat down in and he raised an eyebrow at it.

"I like second-hand!" Harry defended himself while he realized that Draco hadn't even criticized him yet and Draco's gaze turned to Harry. An amused smirk was on his face and he sighed heavily.

"And?" He wanted to know. "Gee, you're really an odd-ball, Potter!" Harry blushed and Draco snorted.

"An odd-ball ehy Malfoy?" Harry asked surprisingly fast and Draco smirked.

"Yes Potter, odd and someone to kick upon, like a football." Draco told him, laughing at him as Harrys face-expression changed drastically.

"Kick me once and I'll kill you Malfoy!" Harry threatened but lost track when he realized that the pure-blooded Draco had actually used a sentence involving a muggle-sport. "Wait! You know what a football is?" He had to ask. Draco chuckled.

"Yes Potter, I know the most honorable sport of Britain." Draco said and once again Harry ended up staring at the blond-headed Slytherin.

"How?" Harry asked after a little struggle. Draco just shook his head and chuckled to himself.

"Harry?" Suddenly a voice, multiplied by two, asked and Harry turned to face what he knew was Fred and George.

"Hi." He said. "When did you get here?" He asked while the twins stood frozen in the doorway, staring at Draco. Draco, very uncharacteristic, gave them both a big smile.

"Weasleys." He greeted. _"Is he NICE to Fred and George? Err… as nice as he can be, at least…" _His brain wanted to know. The twins kept on staring and Draco was clearly enjoying this. "How are you?" He asked politely but a creepy Slytherin-grin was twitching in his face. This seemed to wake the two elder boys up and they nodded at him.

"Very well, thank you Malfoy." George said… or was it Fred… and they glared at him. Draco sneered at them.

"I heard you opened up a joke-shop?" Draco asked. "Bringing in the big cash now, are we?" The twins started to look as confused as Harry felt right now.

To every Weasley any Malfoy was an enemy and they seemed to like it that way, so why was _THIS _Malfoy, the one enjoying to torment the Weasleys most of all suddenly all nice and friendly towards them?

"What's the matter, Weasleys? The cat got your tongues?" Draco asked dryly and stared at them.

"Well, yeah, we do get a lot of money." Eventually Fred said.

"But we didn't start for them!" George decided to peek in.

"Something that a Malfoy hardly can understand!" They messed in perfect harmony.

Harry felt like smashing their heads against the wall hard and screaming out loud. How dared they insult his Draco like that?! _"They'll die a painful death!"_ The voices in Harrys head yelled. _"Calm down"_ The last remaining rational voice tried to convince him. _"There is a time for that, and a time for this. Draco is a big boy…" "With big mental issues, just like you! What a coincidence! You guys really fit!" "Silence fools!" _ Harry honestly had no idea of how to act, but luckily he didn't have to because Draco smiled at the twins statement.

"Probably not." He just said, eyes going back to the old sofa. "But obviously Potter here does!" He stated smirking towards Harry. Fred and George stared from one and the other and then to Harry, who just shrugged his shoulders. A heavy silence fell over the room and Harry felt like he would have to cut through it only to get out.

The twins shifted feet as one and the same, Harry started to feel the silence blocking out the oxygen and was starting to panic and Draco, well Draco was Draco – the ice prince – so he looked as always like he belonged right where he stood. His grey eyes pierced through everything and he looked deep in Harrys eyes before letting out a small sigh.

"So… we still on for tonight, Potter?" He asked and slightly confused Harry nodded. Somehow Draco had gotten Harry to agree to get, as he said, totally wasted tonight but what he meant now Harry wondered.

"Yeah, Ginny is going home to The Burrow today so it's just you and me." He answered and smiled at the twins when mentioning their home. Draco seemed to mutter something under his breath but Harry failed to hear it. Although knowing Draco, it probably was something about The Burrow.

"Splendid!" The Slytherin answered, showing of his snobby-rich-people accent. "I'll see you at… seven then?" He asked and Harry stared.

"Uhm, what?" He asked and Draco's eyes went wide.

"Oh, right, I forgot!" Draco smirked. "I have some things that need to be done, but I'll come back at seven, kay." He said, formed as a question but said as an ultimatum.

"Oh, okay…" Harry shrugged. "What you going to do?" He then asked and received a glare from Draco.

"Just stuff." Draco said plainly and pulled out his wand again. "So I leave my stuff here then." He said, nodding at his bag that Harry still hold in a dead-mans-grip.

"Uhm… yeah…" Harry answered and Draco nodded again.

"Well, send my regards to ms Weasley." He said and Harry suddenly wondered why he addressed her as such. Nodding towards the twins he smirked and then he disappeared without even a sound. Damn he was good at apparition!

The twins stared at him while he was lost in his own little world.

"Who was that?" George asked and Harry looked up confused.

"Excuse me?" He asked stupidly.

"The one who has dunk polyjuice potion to look like Malfoy!" Fred told him and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you guys but that was the real Malfoy…" Harry said and finally dropped Draco's bag.

"No it wasn't!" One twin said.

"This one didn't try to spit on us or ignore us or insult us from the moment he saw us, ain't that right, George?" Fred said and George nodded.

"Very right indeed, Fred."

"Therefore, that was not Draco Malfoy." They said in harmony and Harry sighed.

"Draco has never spitted on you!" He stated and the twins looked at each other.

"How do you know?" They asked and Harry grinned at them.

"'Cause that's too easy for him! Anyone can spit, therefore he would not. He's Draco Malfoy and he can't afford doing the small stuff!" He said matter of factly and nodded. _"He's one of a kind…" _


	2. Chapter 2

**--- Eight hours later ---**

The day went by so slow that Harry really started to consider if it had stopped completely.

Fred and George had stayed the entire day to – According to them – helping Ginny to pack. Then Ron and Hermione had "dropped" by on mere coincidence and they had all eaten food that they had forced Harry to cook.

Seriously he loved them all, but this day he just wanted them to go fuck themselves or what ever… he wanted to see Draco and be alone somewhat before that happened so he could make sure that little unwished-for events wouldn't come to surface.

Eventually he lied to them and said that he needed a shower and before anyone could protest he made his way to the bathroom.

"Well, we need to get going anyhow." Hermione said towards all the Weasleys' and Harry's brain yelled prayers, thanking for that.

"Yeah, can't keep mum waiting!" Fred said, smiling mischievous and George nodded in agreement, the same smile creeping on his own freckled face.

"No, indeed we can not brother!" He said and they both glanced at Ginny and Ron. Ron shifted uneasy, realizing that he really didn't want to apparate with his brothers. But then, he really didn't have a choice so he sighed.

"Yea… bye Harry." He said and Harry forced himself to turn towards his best friend.

"Bye." He grinned seeing the twins' faces.

"See you later!" Hermione said and hugged him. He hugged back hard, enjoying his other best friend's touch.

He didn't fancy Hermione in any way, absolutely not, but her touch always felt so warm and caring, almost like Mrs. Weasley's hugs and Hermione had somehow always reminded him of his own mother, smart, caring, loving and since he couldn't remember the feel of Lily Potters touch he imagine that when he hugged Hermione he really hugged her instead.

"Yes." He offered her and she hugged harder. Breaking loose from him she stared at his eyes.

"Have fun with Malfoy!" She said, her tone of voice giving away that she clearly believed that that wouldn't happen. _"Oh trust me Hermione; I'm sure he has something planned for me."_ He thought bitterly.

"I will." He said instead and smiled at her. She nodded disbelieving and went over to Ron who laid an arm around her shoulder.

"Sure you don't want to come, mate?" He asked.

"Oh, come on guys!" Ginny said, glaring at them. "Even if we don't like Malfoy doesn't mean that Harry can't!" She said and Harry grinned.

"Yeah!" He said nodding viciously.

"Even though I can't understand why…" Ginny continued and gave him an apologetic smile. _"I could think of a billion reasons…"_ Harry toughed but decided not to share them with his friends and girlfriend. He just grinned at her and wished her away.

"Yes, well, see you later, Harry!" The twins said together as always. Harry waved at them and they disapparated before anyone got the chance to say something more.

"Okay, showers…" Harry said to himself and walked to the bathroom, appreciating the silence that had come when the Weasleys' had left.

Entering the black-coloured bathroom he switched on the soft light and he could see himself in the mirror.

Emerald green pools stared back at him and his raven black hair fell down a little in his forehead. He sang quietly to himself as he turned on the water and waited for it to get hot enough. Slowly he removed his glasses and then brushed his fingers over his scar. It didn't hurt anymore like it had at the start when Voldemort had been defeated which was a relief. The pain had clouded his mind, making him so slow, like he was gone 'cause of to much pills and he had almost been lost to the world for a while there. It had made it hard to concentrate, to think and to do anything really. It had burned, felt like it was ripped apart, it had numbed away everything else there was in the world and he had even cried over the pain in public, something that hadn't happened in a long time. Harry had rather quickly learned thanks to the Dursleys' that crying wasn't going to help him with anything except to make the people around him believe that he was even weaker then he all ready was, even though Sirius and Remus often had told him that he was much stronger then he gave himself credit for but Harry didn't like to show whatever weakness therefore he didn't cry in front of people if he could prevent it.

He rubbed his eyes and was about to take of his wife beaters when he heard something that sounded like a bump-in with wood.

"Bloody fuck…" He heard a familiar voice mutter and he sighed. Great! The hottest, smartest and extremely unavailable one was already there and Harry knew at that moment that this night would bring problem.

"What you destroy this time Malfoy?" He called out.

"Ehy! What do you mean; _THIS_ time?" Draco shouted back. After a little silence Harry heard Draco sigh. "Bloody... little… where are you?" He asked annoyed. Harry chuckled.

"In the loo." He answered and Draco became silent once more.

"Can I come in?" He eventually asked, now apparently standing right outside the door. How really Draco had known just this door to be the bathroom, Harry didn't even question.

"Yes, I suppose…" Harry answered and unlocked the door. Pushing it open he saw Draco standing leaned against that white wall of the hallway. Draco smiled friendly towards him. Harry really liked when he did that. It was so out of character, so different, so special and he only did it towards him. Harry had often enough watched the blond-headed boy to see his behaviour towards people and so far, never before had he seen a similar smile on Draco's soft lips such as this.

"What cha doin'?" He asked and Harry pulled his shoulders.

"Was planning to take a shower." He answered. _"Was planning to force your extreme hotness out of my brain is more like it!" _

"Oh, okay…" Draco said and Harry almost got a little worried over him.

"So, how was… what ever you did?" He decided to ask and Draco seemed to break out of what ever line of thoughts that made him so out of character.

"It was… fascinating…" Draco said smirking to himself.

"Oh?" Harry asked returning the smirk. Then suddenly Draco moved away from the wall and really close to Harry, placing his lips just inches away from Harry's neck. Startled and in shock Harry stood still as Draco inhaled heavily.

"You don't have to shower." Draco informed him as he moved away as quick as he got there.

"What?" Harry asked, feeling extremely confused and a little aroused.

"You smell nice." Draco sighed and then grinned. "Screw this and let's get drunk!" He chuckled evilly and moved to the living room leaving Harry in shock. _"Screw you, I'd rather do!"_ his brain told him. _"What? No, la-la-la-la-la-la, not listening! Bad, naughty thoughts!" _"Potter!" Draco yelled but there really was no need since that he only were a few meters away. Swallowing heavily he took a few deep breaths trying to… well, quite frankly, stop being so horny. "Potter! Are you deaf?!" Draco continued to yell.

"What?!" Harry yelled back. His brain chuckled. _"You're probably going to die so I just wanted to let you know… you're really stupid… I felt like that needed to be said, just in case…"_

"_Gee, thanks brain…" _Harry answered. _"Anytime Potter!" _The brain chuckled again and Harry grabbed his glasses and then prayed a silent pray before he pulled himself together and went out to meet Draco again…

_**--- a lot of alcohol and some very ridiculous Irish songs later ---**_

"Potter?" Draco asked, his perfect pale body lying on the green sofa, his eyes half-closed, his right hand caressing a half empty whiskey glass and his left one playing with a piece of his blond hair. Harry didn't care if he was staring anymore, because at this moment he had had too many glasses of what ever that shit Draco had brought.

"Yeah Drake?" Harry looked up, actually paying attention on what to come next. The two boys hadn't spoken in a while except for such things as pass the bottle and it was nice with a change.

"Eeww!! Don't call me that!" Draco complained and his grey eyes pierced Harry's. "That's just wrong!" He said in a harsh voice.

"Sorry!" Harry apologized almost before Draco finished and Malfoy smirked.

"Oddball…" He sneered and Harry tried to throw something at his blond-hot friend but missed… or got jackpot, he didn't know since he had thrown some air in lack of anything else.

"What'd you want, Malfoy?!" He asked, upset that Draco hadn't shown any recognition that he'd been hit.

"You want to play a game?" He wondered, slurring a little.

"Sure!" Harry shrieked, not caring whatever game it was. Draco snickered at Harry's obvious drunkenness.

"Great." He answered. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Harry laughed and clapped his hands.

"Yeah, you don't need another drink…" Draco muttered to himself as he watched the Gryffindor with half closed eyes. "Alright… honestly, why did you buy this sofa?" He asked and made a gesture to his current bed.

"Aw, come on! It's nice!" Harry laughed.

"It's the most ugly piece of what-ever that I have ever seen!" Draco replied.

"Not everything has to be beautiful, Drake!" Harry said cheeringly.

"Hey! What'd we say about…"

"Truth or dare?" Harry asked before Draco got the chance to say more.

"I don't care." Was Draco's answer. Harry decided to take that as a truth.

"How old were you when you lost you virginity?" He decided to ask. Draco sighed.

"Uh… like, thirteen, I think…"

"No fucking shit!" Harry yelled. Draco looked up confused.

"What?" He asked almost startled.

"Thirteen?!"

"Uh, yeah?" He answered slipping down in the couch again.

"With who?" Harry wanted to know.

"Isn't it my turn to ask you?" Draco answered and Harry took another sip of his glass.

"Oh, right! Truth!" Draco nodded.

"Who's the best shag you've ever have?" He asked and due to the alcohol in his system Harry answered gleefully.

"Uhm… well since you're the only one I have ever slept with you are!" He said and Draco's head shoot up.

"What?" He stuttered.

"You're the best shag I've ever had!" Harry repeated patiently. Draco looked annoyed.

"Well, yes of course I am! It's me! But what'd you mean by the only one you ever shagged with?" He asked and Harry toughed for a moment.

"I have only slept with you." Harry answered. "That did I mean!" He said matter of factly. Draco stared at him with a strange look upon his face and then he fell back on the cushions.

"Oh…" He said slowly. "What about Weasley then?" He asked and Harry, drunker then man should be started giggling.

"No, I've only slept with you." He said and nodded in agreement to his own words. Draco watched him closely.

"I see." He said and Harry smiled widely.

"It just never felt right, you know?" He asked, not waiting for an answer. "We're fine with this and just lets it be… I mean eventually it must happen… because we're together, you know?"

"Yeah…" Draco nodded. "But… uh, never mind…" He said and Harry started to feel that something was up. Draco didn't want to say something? But he loved his own voice! _"Oh this must be juicy…" _Harry's brain said. _"Find out!"_ It demanded and Harry, feeling kind of light-headed just nodded, not wanting to start an argument with the brain right now. _"Good! I am the brain! I am right! You should listen to me more often…"_

"No! What?" Harry yelped and Draco shook his head.

"Uh, well, it's just… no, it's not my business…" He shrugged.

"Aww, come on! That's never stopped you before!" Harry commented and Draco sneered.

"It's great to know you have so high thoughts of me, Potter!" He said and Harry snickered.

"My thoughts of you are as high as you actions allow them to be, Malfoy!" He answered, embracing Malfoy to make the right impact. Draco just smirked and shook his head again.

"Is that so?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes, it is!"

"I thought you were drunk." Harry glared through narrowed eyes and licked his lips.

"Sod off! Now tell me what you were going to say!" Harry demanded and Draco glanced at him.

"Well, it's… I mean… you live with her right?" Harry inserted a quick nod.

"Yeah…"

"But you've never had sex with her…" Harry shook his head.

"No…"

"Then I just think it sounds like you're not attracted to her." Draco finished observing him closely.

"Well, no, not as I am to you…" Harry answered before thinking and the moment the words left his mouth he wanted to take them back. His hands flew up to his mouth and he stared at Draco in fear while Draco stared back at him in something that Harry couldn't even place.

Then Draco smirked and Harry felt like punching his angel-sculptured face. Or press his lips everywhere in it, he wasn't sure.

"Oh really?" Draco sniggered and Harry shook his head, trying really hard to not look as petrified as he felt.

"Err… no I was just… you know… err… joking…" Harry said faster then humanly possible but miracously Draco heard and shook his head.

"No you weren't." He told him, that annoying smirk of his growing bigger by every second.

"H-how do you know?" Harry asked and felt his palms starting to sweat up. Draco sat up in the sofa.

"'Cause you're the worst liar I've ever met." He said mischievously, his eyes glowing. Harry gulped as Draco moved off the couch, down on the floor and moved on his knees to Harry. "It's okay Potter. I know I'm hot." He said, letting his white hair fall down his face giving him a sort of mixture of innocence and bad-boy look. It was actually rather impressive that he could do manage that Harry thought.

Harry shifted uneasy as Draco moved closer to him, his perfect face just mere inches away from Harry's own. So close they were breathing the same air, Harry's breaths small, fast and exited against his will and Draco's deep, slow, calm. The blonde had played this game so many times before…

"Uhm…" Harry started and tried to force his body to make a bigger gap between the two boys so that he wouldn't be driven mad by Draco's exhaling.

"Yes?" Draco asked, his pink lips so close that they were almost touching Harry's when they moved.

"We shouldn't do this, Draco…" Harry mumbled and Draco chuckled.

"What? We're not doing anything…" He said gleefully and moved his head slightly up so he breathed on Harry's glasses, watching them cloud up.

"Draco, please…" Harry started but was cut of when Draco who obviously had had enough whining from Harry's part pressed his soft lips on Harry's.

Harry's entire body started to tingle, his head became numb and his heart felt like it was about to explode. It was beating so fast and probably loud enough for Draco, hell, even the entire London to hear it.

The sensation was so good, so amazing, so Draco Malfoy and he never wanted it to end. He never wanted to kiss anyone else ever again. The very thought of kissing Ginny after having kissed this seemed so repulsive, so wrong, so… there were no way of describing how wrong it would feel even touching anyone else's lips ever again.

Draco snuck his arms around Harry's shoulders, resting his hands lazily on his neck and licked Harry's bottom lip, trying to gain entrance to his mouth. Harry didn't open it, knowing from experience that it would give them both more pleasure if he didn't. Draco loved a fight and if Draco was happy then Harry was up for a wild night. By now all thoughts of anyone else but Draco were miles away from his mind.

As on order Draco's grip tightened around Harry's neck, his nails digging into Harry's flesh causing Harry to whimper but still not opening his mouth. Draco licked Harry's lips some more as he placed himself in Harry's lap and when he still didn't gain access to his mouth he had enough and bit his bottom lip, as punishment or just as a trick to get in Harry wasn't sure.

Roughly his tongue burst past Harry's own and they started to fight for dominance. As always – when Draco wished it, of course, Draco won and Harry allowed his mouth to be searched roughly, just enjoying the sensation and the taste of Draco. Mostly he tasted whiskey since they had drunk it for hours solid but there was something more sweet hidden behind the alcohol, yet Harry couldn't place it.

Despite the force Draco had in his mouth his hands moved slowly down Harry's back, touching lightly and teasingly.

One hand snuck over to Harry's chest and started tracing patterns at the lower area of Harry's stomach, making the black-headed boy hard in seconds.

Breaking free to get air Draco raised one fine eyebrow at him, smirking to himself. Harry grabbed the other boy by the neck and pulled him back to his lips and immediately Draco nibbled the lower lip, sucking it into his mouth, making Harry moan.

"This is wrong…" He said, panting heavily. Draco chose to ignore that and started rubbing Harry's covered erection instead, sending pleasure through Harry's body in ways he never felt before. Draco's lips moved away from his and travelled down to his neck, allowing his teeth to burst over Harry's skin. Moving up again Draco found Harry's ear and sucked it lightly.

Harry moaned, loving the way Draco's hand felt stroking his cock while his mouth was up at his ear. Lured into relaxing Draco bit his earlobe hard when the other boy least expected it gaining a whimper and Draco chuckled silently at his work.

"You're mean…" Harry whispered.

"You're wearing unnecessary items on your body." Draco answered coolly and Harry cursed the blonde for always being so cold, almost never caught off guard and without a fast and intelligent answer. It was kind of impressive really that he was so cool at moments like these when Harry's own intelligence seemed to have been turned to mush. "And thank you by the way!" He whispered softly and stroke Harry's chest lightly, giving him goose pawns all over.

Harry shuddered and tried to meet Draco's lips again, wanting to explore his mouth more. Draco however seemed to not quite be done with Harry's ear and his soft puffs of air echoed in his head.

"Drake…" Harry mumbled and Draco pulled himself off the other boy causing him to whimper in dislike.

Smirking at Harry's reaction Draco continued to rub Harry's 'tent' as he bended in close to Harry's face.

"Now, now, Potter… what did we say about calling me Drake?" He asked teasingly and suddenly pressed his entire weight on Harry's cook. Harry gasped and shook his head.

"Not good…" He said; his voice nothing but a whisper as he panted for air.

"That's right." Draco said and released a little of the pressure on the other boys cock. "So now… about these clothes… will you take them off or shall I rip them from you?" He wondered and sneered.

"Uhm… that's really up to you…" Harry whispered and Draco nodded in agreement.

"Good answer." He said softly.

"I just have one question…" Harry continued.

"Oh?" Draco asked, a little surprised but his voice never loosing that seductive tone.

"How do you feel about Drakie?" Draco sniggered and replaced his weight on Harry.

"Like I want to hurt you very much if you _ever_ call me that Harry Potter." He threatened and attached his lips on Harry's in order to be capable to bite him.

"Good to know…" Harry gasped as Draco dug in his nails at the back of his neck and grinded their hips together.

"Indeed…" He mumbled and then roughly pulled Harry's vest over his head.

"How'd you do that?" Harry wondered, impressed by the speed in the action.

"Potter. You're starting to annoy me." Draco enlightened him while he moved his nails from the back of the other boy's neck to scratch his chest. "So shut the fuck up or I'll have to spank you!" He snickered and Harry whimpered in both pain and arousal, licking his lips.

"Yes sir." Draco ignored him and lowered his head to Harry's chest, kissing a trail down from his neck, making Harry writher in pleasure.

Right before Draco got to his left nipple Harry felt the blonde tormenter smirk against his fever-hot skin and then he bit down hard over the brown nub. Harry bit his bottom lip not to make a sound at Draco's ministrations but a strangled muffle came out. Draco smirked and continued to lick and bite and when his hand found it's way to Harry's other forgotten nipple and it was twisted Harry couldn't stop the moan. "Ng.. Draco..." Harry was thoroughly ignored and the blonde moved his lips to the other nipple instead while still massaging the Gryffindor's clothed erection. Harry gasped and trashed his head to the side, panting heavily.

"Should we..." He started to say but the Slytherin distracted him with his wicked tongue as id teased him silly.

Draco broke away long enough to question him.

"Should we what?" And then his teeth were sinking into Harry's unmarred skin. Harry tried to compose himself enough to continue but, - OH GOD - would it be _so_ much easier if only Draco's hand would stop rub _there_ just for a second.

"... do this here..? " He managed to spit out between moans. Draco grinned against his flesh.

"What Potter, the floor's not good enough for you suddenly?" He teased, obviously finding it hilarious. Harry tried to glare at the blonde mop of hair that moved across his chest but found that he couldn't really open his eyes to make it threatening.

"Not what..." Gasping he tried to make his point across. "What I meant..." Draco suddenly broke into fits of laughter, the only thing through the entire night that suggested that the blonde had at least felt the alcohol he had poured in himself.

"We can do it on the sofa if you like..." He said, attacking Harry's lips again. "I knew it had some kind of use..."

"Hey, I like my sofa!" Harry defended, trying to push Draco's tongue into the blonde's mouth. Draco just bit him in response, dragged him over to the couch, smirking to himself and pushed him down.

"And now so do I..." He mumbled and then Harry couldn't see where one of them began and the other ended. As things should be...


End file.
